Hermanas
by Graystone
Summary: La vida no es fácil, ni tampoco las decisiones que tomamos. Y cuando lo hacemos, es para siempre. Perdonar es para siempre, pero no siempre es fácil perdonar.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del potteverso me pertenece_

_**Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

_Este fic está basado en el fanart "__**Black Sisters**__" el cual pertenece a __**Catching-Smoke** y sólo a ella. Yo sólo lo utilizo como inspiración para esta historia. Podéis encontrarlo aquí (sin espacios): www. deviantart art/ Black- Sisters- 303487442_

_El fanart fue propuesto en el reto por __**Anyza Malfoy**__._

* * *

_Era precioso. No más que un pequeño bulto, unos ojos grises que no paraban de mirarla y apenas una pelusilla de color rubio platino sobre la cabeza. Su hijo. Todo un Malfoy._

_El medimago se había ido ya. Lucius estaba a su lado, contemplando también al niño. Había tenido el beneplácito del Señor Tenebroso para asistir al parto y ser testigo del alumbramiento de su primogénito._

—_Ahora no puede pasar, está descansando —oyeron que decían fuera._

—_Quítate de en medio, sucio elfo doméstico o lo pagarás caro. ¿Cómo te atreves a negarle el paso a un miembro de la familia a la que sirves? —la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una mujer alta, de pelo negro rizado y con un vestido negro encorsetado, entró —. Ah, veo que los rumores eran ciertos._

_La mujer caminó con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Pero aun cuando verdaderamente pareciese estar contenta por la llegada al mundo de su primer sobrino legítimo, cualquier muestra de felicidad en ella parecía más bien un plan maquiavélico que estuviese ideando en su pérfida mente. Narcisa sujetó bien a su hijo._

—_Hola, Bella —saludó Narcisa._

—_Cissy, ¿qué tal estás? Agotada, supongo. Traer hijos al mundo debe ser agotador. Por eso no creo que tenga hijos alguna vez. Prefiero provocar dolor antes de que me lo provoquen a mí._

_Sólo le había faltado decir algo así como que habría torturado al recién nacido sólo por haberle causado semejante dolor. En el fondo, su hermana Bellatrix siempre decía que sería un honor para ella traer hijos al mundo con él único motivo de que sirviesen fielmente en el futuro al Señor Tenebroso, pero Narcisa sabía que no los tenía porque su matrimonio con Rodolphus Lestrange era pura fachada. No se amaban. Nunca se habían amado y nunca lo harían. Bellatrix sólo era fiel al Señor Tenebroso y a nadie más. _

—_Lucius —saludó su hermana a su marido._

—_Bellatrix. No creí que el Señor Tenebroso te permitiese venir._

—_Por supuesto que sí. Ya sabes que él comparte conmigo cosas que no comparte con nadie más._

_Lucius frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente que Narcisa no estaba en condiciones de presenciar luchas de poder._

—_¿Qué quieres, Bella? —preguntó Narcisa._

—_¿Puedo cogerlo? —Narcisa dudó por un momento, pero permitió que Bellattrix tomase al bebé entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo lo vais a llamar?_

—_Draco. Se llamará Draco —dijo Lucius._

—_Draco. Precioso. Mi primer sobrino._

_En realidad no, pero eso era algo que Bella no iba a afirmar. Tanto ella como Narcisa ya tenían una sobrina, la hija de Andrómeda. Pero ninguna de las dos, aparentemente, reconocerían tal cosa, pues Andrómeda se había casado con un hijo de muggles y, por tanto, había sido repudiada por la familia._

_Andrómeda. A veces Narcisa la echaba de menos, a veces no, pero había elegido casarse con un sangre limpia, al igual que ella se había casado, pero con un sangresucia. No había vuelta atrás. A menos que también quisiese ser desterrada por parte de su familia, era mejor así._

* * *

Todavía quedaban cosas por hacer. Las últimas semanas habían sido un auténtico caos, y sentía como si hubiese conseguido dar ya un paso y tuviese que efectuar el siguiente, más duro y doloroso que el anterior.

Caminó por el corto paseo de piedra hasta la puerta de la casa mientras el viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles del jardín. Llamó a la puerta.

Una mujer alta y de pelo rizado abrió la puerta. Narcisa sintió como si le diese un vuelco al corazón, como si acabase de ver a un muerto. Y es que a simple vista, Andrómeda había sido idéntica a Bellatrix. Lo único en lo que habían llegado a parecerse, porque en el carácter, ambas hermanas eran muy distintas.

—Narcisa —saludó ella seriamente.

Narcisa. Ya no era Cissy. Ya no volvería a ser Cissy nunca más. Ya no eran aquellas niñas que jugaban con muñecas y soñaban con sus futuros maridos, sino dos mujeres adultas a las que la vida y los acontecimientos habían separado. Ya no eran Andy y Cissy. Eran Andrómeda y Narcisa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Narcisa vio la duda en los ojos de su hermana mayor, pero esta finalmente accedió y la dejó pasar.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó, una vez estaban en el salón de la casa.

—Andrómeda... Bella ha muerto.

Suponía que ya lo sabría, que alguien se lo habría comunicado en algún momento, algún funcionario del Ministerio que hubiese tenido que encargarse de identificar los cuerpos de los mortífagos caídos en la batalla, pero ella era su hermana y creía conveniente que lo oyese de sus propios labios. Sin embargo, Andrómeda no parecía afectada en absoluto.

—¿Ya está? ¿Por eso has venido?

—Andrómeda, ella era nuestra hermana.

La mayor de las dos soltó una risa sarcástica pero profundamente cargada de dolor.

—¿Nuestra hermana? Nuestra hermana... —caminó hasta una mesa de donde cogió dos fotografías. Volvió y le enseñó la primera a Narcisa. Mostraba la imagen de un hombre que le resultaba vagamente familiar —. Este era Ted, mi marido. ¿Te acuerdas de él? No, claro que no lo recuerdas. Murió, asesinado por los Carroñeros.

—Andrómeda, yo... —quería expresarle sus condolencias.

—Todavía no he terminado —le enseñó la siguiente fotografía, la cual mostraba a una joven con el pelo morado. A ella sí que la reconocía —. Nymphadora. Era mi hija. Murió, asesinada, ¿y sabes por quién? —Narcisa no quería saberlo, aunque la respuesta retumbaba en su cabeza —. Por nuestra hermana. Nuestra querida hermana asesinó a mi hija. Así que perdona, Narcisa, que estas lágrimas que derramo no sean por Bella. Son por mi marido y mi hija. Por mi familia, ¡mis seres queridos! —Andrómeda derramaba amargas lágrimas —. ¡Por que los asesinaron! Tú y los de tu calaña.

Narcisa no se esperaba aquello.

—Andrómeda, yo nunca tomé partido en los mortífagos tanto como Bella o Lucius.

—Eso no te exculpa de lo que hicisteis —Andrómeda comenzó a llorar más fuerte —. Me lo habéis quitado prácticamente todo.

De repente, comenzaron a oír el llanto de un bebé. Andrómeda se enjugó las lágrimas y fue hasta una habitación. Al rato volvió con un bebé en los brazos. Su pelo cambiaba de color continuamente, pasando del castaño de Andrómeda a un verde intenso y después al morado de la foto de su sobrina. Era un metamorfomago.

—¿Es tu nieto?

—Se llama Ted. Él es lo único que me queda. Pero estoy segura de que Bella habría hecho lo posible por quitármelo también.

Narcisa no trató de rebatirla porque sabía que era verdad. Bella, más de una vez, había asegurado que mataría a la pequeña abominación que la hija de su hermana había traído al mundo. Narcisa estaba segura que, de haber ganado el Señor Tenebroso la guerra, Bella habría buscado a aquella criatura y la habría matado tal y como había matado a su sobrina.

Pero lo cierto es que era un bebé normal y corriente. Adoptó el color rubio platino de su cabello de tal manera que le recordó a Draco el día que nació.

—¿Puedo cogerlo? —alzó los brazos hacia el niño.

—No, no puedes —Andrómeda fue rotunda en eso mientras abrazaba con fuerza al bebé, tal y como Narcisa hizo hacía ya diecisiete años, antes de que Bella le preguntase lo mismo.

Debía suponer que no iba a ser tan fácil, que Andrómeda no le iba a perdonar todos aquellos años, desde que cada una eligió su propio camino, desde que habían dejado de jugar con muñecas y soñar con sus futuros maridos. A partir de aquel momento en que un abismo se abrió ante ellas. Su familia, su propia familia le había quitado todo a Andrómeda. ¿Cómo esperaba Narcisa que a le perdonase, si había formado parte de aquellos que habían asesinado a sus seres queridos? Aquella mancha, aquel estigma, lo llevaría para toda su vida. Y si Andrómeda algún día quería perdonarla, sólo dependía de ella. De ella y de nadie más.

—Sé que es imposible que me perdones. Y si no quieres volver a verme, lo aceptaré. Pero eres mi hermana y te quiero. Siempre te he querido porque eres la única que ha cuidado de mi. Adiós, Andrómeda. Espero que algún día podamos recuperar todo ese tiempo que perdimos... Y que puedas perdonarme.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa mientras Andrómeda la miraba marcharse, con el pequeño Ted en los brazos y con el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sí, había sido ella, ella y toda su calaña los que habían matado a los seres queridos de Andrómeda. Y ante eso nada se podía hacer salvo esperar, esperar a que algún día Andrómeda llamase a su puerta y la perdonase. Nada más.


End file.
